Spider-God
History This is Spider-Protector's father, granting him his powers. He created the Spider-Verse, and helped create the universe. He is a spider-like totemic deity god, worshiped by the Spider-Clan and Spider Society, with temples everywhere in the universe. He is very powerful, and has a lot of powers. He is not fond of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and often likes to kill a lot of people in there. Powers The Uni-Power: Spider-God possesses the Cosmic abilities of God which is the core from which his other abilities manifest from. This power was granted to him by the uni power, making him one of the absolute strongest and most powerful being in the Universe. * Matter Control/Manipulation and Reconfiguration / Energy Emission and Absorption: Spider-God has complete control of the four fundamental forces of the universe, reaching any effect he desires. As a result, Spider-God can rearrange matter to create other configurations and can even transmute elements. Spider-God can channel beams of energy through his hands with sufficient destructive force to destroy planets. Additional abilities include erecting force fields, phasing through solid matter, accelerating the evolution of lifeforms on a planet-wide scale seeing the past by peeling back the layers of time, time travel, cast illusions, trans dimensional travel, manipulation and discharging of any form of energy or radiation, bestowing limited cosmic powers to others, reading minds and influencing human emotion and sensation. Spider-God also possesses the ability to suppress the powers of other mutants/beings making them temporarily or permanently out of use to them. He can heal living beings even if they are near-death. He cannot, however, raise the dead. * God-like Strength: Spider-Protector possesses almost limitless superhuman strength, though the exact magnitude remains vague. He can lift (press) far in excess of 10,000,000 tons effortlessly and can also use the Uni-Power to increase his strength to incalculable levels. He could kill almost everyone in the pizzeria with 1 fingertap. * Mesmerism: Spider-God can hypnotize people with his webs. While under his control, Spider-God typically has full control over an individual. If an individual has sufficient willpower, they can resist or overcome this power. * Unlimited Invulnerability: Spider-God's entire body was made resistant to injury and he is thus invulnerable to all types of physical harm. Spider-Protector can easily withstand the crushing pressures of a black hole. He is not bothered by the friction associated with atmospheric re-entry, and can withstand plunges into stars and even supernovas unharmed. He also routinely weathers the stresses associated with high-speed travel through space and hyperspace. * God-like Stamina: Spider-Protector's highly enhanced musculature generates no fatigue toxins, nor body stress, or even sweat, granting him inexhaustible physical stamina, which allows him to fight other beings for prolonged periods of time before tiring, that is if he even gets tired. * Hyperspace Travel: By exceeding 99% of the speed of light (900,000 miles per second), Spider-God can shift himself into hyperspace, a dimension in which velocity is not limited by the speed of light. * Cosmic Senses: Spider-God has certain cosmic-energy enhanced perceptions which enable him through concentration to become aware of the patterns of energy anywhere in the world. These abilities allow him far-ranging vision (in space he can see people clearly over 100 light years away), the ability to see sub-atomic particles, superhuman hearing, the ability to detect fields, traces, and concentrations of pure forms of energy and discern their natures. * Cosmic Self-Sustenance: Spider-God does not need to eat or breathe since he absorbs life-maintaining cosmic energy directly through his skin. * Superior Ultimate Sense: This sense allows him to hit people at 1,000,000 times per second and nobody can hit him. * Unstoppable: Once he begins to advance in a certain direction, it is virtually impossible to halt his movement.Some obstacles such as many tons of rocks and plasma-discharge cannons have slowed his pace but can't completely halt him. ** Webbing Talons: Spider-God has very sharp claws,made out of uncuttable and vibranium webbing,that can cut through the Sears Tower. * Webbed Gems: Total control over all aspects of time including time travel, stopping time, slowing down or speed up flow of time and to accelerate or slow down aging. Limitless manipulation of space, allowing for teleportation, dimensional manipulation, creation of wormholes, etc. Limitless manipulation of souls both alive and dead also has shown to be able to evolve or devolve a beings physical self as well as their mental capacities.Locally or universally alters the natural laws of the universe to the wielders will. Controls all of the power in the universe. It can be used to augment or inhibit any force.Taps the user into the universal consciousness, allowing for unlimited manipulation of psionic powers including telepathy and telekinesis. ** Immortality: Spider-God is said to be the oldest living entity; therefore people consider him as an ageless being Vampire Powers: Immunity To Most Vampire Vulnerabilities. * Spider Powers: * Symbiote (2nd)Category:Fan Characters Category:Humans Category:Evil Characters Category:Males